Valentine
by Liam Valentine
Summary: Inner Moka x Tsukune Fanfic Please no flames first time fanfic... Thanks M for lemon later


**PROLOGUE**

Fire engulfed his body, yet he knew that he was fine, if he died it would be to save her. In his mind, he was expendable, and he knew that one half of her would agree under different circumstances, but this life or death matter allowed her true colors to shine. She was stronger, being a vampire and all, but she was not immortal, she could be killed, and that was something he would not let happen. He screamed as his body was singed and torn by the magical fire and his life flashed before his closed eyes. He felt all the live he had leaving to be replaced with hatred for that man. He felt a sharp pain in his neck and he relaxed, at least she wasn't dead, therefore he had accomplished what he set out to do. He relaxed into that arms of the silver haired vampire that his heart aches so for.  
His body went cold, and she felt it...  
Blood pulsed through his would-be dead body with strength and intent that he had never felt before, it was life blood, he knew it. 'What is she thinking' the thought drifted around in his head ' Shes only making herself weaker!' At that exact moment he felt the lifeblood take hold and he moved without thinking and with the abnormal power he had began to associate with her. He sprung away from the next fireball that was sent sailing there way with her in his arms. After landing she looked at him as his eyes turned as crimson as hers and she smiled. Flicking him in the forehead she said "You sure took your sweet time didn't you, sleepy head." He smiled back.  
Jumping down form where they stood, Tsukune Aono walked toward their enemy with pure hatred on his face, thinking of the myriad of ways he could repay him for hurting his beloved vampiress. The Humanoid hurled another fireball at the young man walking towards him with killing intent on his face.  
Once upon a time, Tsukune Aono would have thought that walking directly into a 6 foot wide ball of fire would have been ludicrous, but that time was no more.  
One second to late for the fire wielder. If he had shut of Tsukune from inflicting pain he would never have had to suffer. The combination of infusing vampire with human blood is violent , most so when the subject turns into a ghoul.  
Feeling the hatred of the bloodthirsty demon once again was to much for Tsukune and he awoke, drenched is sweat and shivering profusely. He didn't regret any of the events that happened that night, even turning into a ghoul, because when it had been sealed away he could still access its strength and that gave him at least some power to protect his friends with, and that was what he desired. The strength to fight when the time called, and now he had it. And he could never hate her for that, In fact, that was one of the many reasons he loved her...  
He got up out of bed and striped his soaked shirt, tossing it into a corner. He walked into his kitchenette, splashed water on his face and turned to servery his room. Turning back he sighed and slipped some toast in the toaster. He opened his fridge [Because that's what we guys do in the morning right? :D] looking for something to fill a spot that wasn't physical. 'Well, actually it is...' he thought 'She is very physical.' His eyes gasped over as he thought of her... Moka Akashiya. 'Ura... Not Omote, Omote is cute but...' He thought ' But not the one I truly love, Ura may kill me before I can be with her, But so be it' He felt a pang at fact that Ura's pride above all else prevented them from being together... 'But hell, She doesn't even like me like that...'  
Or so he thought...  
He went to his closet and pulled out his school uniform, A white button-up with a dull green jacket khakis, and changed into it. He pulled on his jacket as he walked back into his kitchen to pull out his toast. He crammed down the food and, after brushing his teeth, he walked out his door.  
On the road to school he conveniently bumped into Moka, who for some reason was looking happier than normal. They walked together to Yokai Academy and on the way, at the same time they always do, they came across Mizore and Krummu. Then they walked to the front gates where Yukari was waiting.  
They started their school day just like any other, Boring classes with lots of mind-numbingly dull questions, until lunch. Tsukune was in the men's room at lunch, washing up, when he ran his hands through his hair, relieving startlingly bright strands of sliver near his scalp, His eyes widened and he looked closer to see if his eyes were deceiving him, but that was not that case... 'Come to think of it... That water did sting this morning' He thought, failing to rationalize what had happened. 'I'll go speak with the head master later today'

And so he did...


End file.
